Your here AGAIN?
by TheFlock900
Summary: One lazy afternoon one of the few , someone shows up at the flocks door. Max instantly thinks she dislikes him. But maybe, just maybe, she really does.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok! Do I look like JP? Yeah. Thats Right. NO. If I was Jp, I' wouldn't be uploaded fanfictions of Maximum Ride, If I owned It. Ok. This is an insanly long disclaimer. Point is, I'm not JP.

_And __tonight__, __I __wanna __lay __it __at_

_your __feet__, __cause __girl __I __was __made __for __you__,_

_And __girl __you __were __made __for __me__._

_I __was __made __for __lovin __you __baby__,_

_You __were __made __for __lovin __me__._

_-_Kiss, I was made for Lovin' You.

Max POV.

I heard a knock on the door and got up to get it. Dylan. "Ugh, not you again!", I snarled, and slammed in his face. A second later I realised my mistake. "Sorry. Come in", I opened the dor again. Fang burst out laughing. "You should have seen his face!", He laughed to Iggy. Iggy looked frustrated. 'WHO'S FREAKING FACE?", He almost shouted. "Oh sorry. Dylan's freaking face." Fang chuckled back. "Dylan?" Iggy looked confused. "Why's he here?"

"No idea.", Max purposefully shot a glare at him. "Max-", He started and then I cut him off. "Before you say anything, get this. I'M NOT YOUR PERFECT OTHER HALF. I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Fang POV

After Max said that, everyone choked back laughter. Nudges face turned red with the effort, and she ran into Max's room. Laughing was heard for a few minutes, and then she took a deep breath, and walked back into the room. Angel giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Iggy pressed his lips together and looked the other way. Gazzy bit his tongue. I Just made faces at Nudge. "How about you two have some bonding time?", I snorted, and raced up the stairs to get my laptop.

fangs Blog:

I'm not telling, Colorado.

Someone just arrived, O'clock

You are visitor number: Sorry. Our stat thingy quit working. Somewhere in the 100,000,000's.

You'll never guess who just got here. Any guesses? No, No, and No. Its Dylan! Max's 'Perfect Other Half'.(Air quotations around Perfect Other Half)

But she said she doesn't like him, and belive me, she made that very,very clear. When he first knocked, she opened it up, snarled, and slammed it in his face. You should have seen his face! It was super funny. I hate that guy. Actually,none of the flock really likes him. The only one who will actually carry on a conversation with him is Angel.

Fly on,

Fang

I hit the big,blue SEND button, and again, almost INSTANTLY is a reply. WTH? Does this person watch my every move?

FANGFREAKFAN: Ooooo Dylan...

FANGROCKS: You really creep me out.

MAX&DYLAN65: I love Dylan.

FANGROCKS: You are Dylan aren't you?

DYLANFLY: No, I'm Dylan.

FANGROCKS: Did you just read my blog?  
>DYLANFLY: I have been reading it every week.<p>

FANGROCKS: Okkkkkkk

ANGELANDTOTAL: Cool! I just figured out how to use this! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!(btw, this is Total)

MAXISAWESOME54: Good for you.

DYLANFLY: Who is Total?  
>ANGELANDTOTAL: I'm the dog! But don't call me that.<p>

DYLANFLY: You can type?

ANGELANDTOTAL: And I can talk.

DYLANFLY: You've gotta be kidding me.

Dylan POV

I sign off,close my laptop, and look over to Angel. "You have a talking typing dog?"

She laughs. "Yep. You can call him Total." "Hi.", Something says by my feet. Oh my god. I look down and its a dog. It talked! WTH! This flock has gotten even weirder. If that was possible. "So, can you guys do anything new, that I just missed?"

AN: Be sure to check out my other story! Its called A New Light.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Max ride. K?

_And __Even __if __its __made_

_to __bleed __you __know __you ca__n __count_

_on __me_

_It __doesn__'__t __make __your __plans __fall __through__,_

_It __doesn__'__t __make __your __dreams __come __true_

_It __doesn__'__t __make __your __old __ways __new__,_

_It __only __means __I __love__you_

_-_Augustana, You were made for me.

Max POV

FANGS BLOG

I'm not telling, Colorado

Ok guys. Its Max. Today Fang told me to do his blog for him. He said he had to do something, and to not reply to does he do this? Does he like get on and be like all Yo, whats up? Fang here. Probably not.

Anyway, I have no idea what to tell you. Did he tell you Dylans here? Yeah probably. Ok um, well I have nothing to say so...How does he end it? Is he like Bye! Or is he like Goodbye,Fang, or like Yours Truly, Fang. No, I really doubt the last two. Ok umm well

Bye,

Max. I mean Fang. Well actually I mean Max. Because Max wrote that. And Max is awesome.

Ok Bye.

P.S: Does he do P.S's? I really have no idea.

I sign out and shake my head. I walk down the stairs and no one is there. "Angel? Nudge? Iggy?", I yell. "Outside!", Comes an instant reply from Iggy. I fly outside, and everyone out there. With Dylan. I try to hide my surprise, and fail. "Um, is Fang here yet?", I ask. "Nope.", Angel says. "Dylan's telling stories!" I'm sure my face was a sight to see. "Well ok. Let's here them", I give in, and sit criss-cross on the grass.  
>Fang POV:<p>

I look down, and see white, snowy, mountains. Time to head back. I hope Max updated my blog like I told her to. I head back from flying, and in no time, I see the small house called home. Not that like I'd tell you where that is. If your wondering, I was just out flying. Taking a break. From DYLAN. -Singing-Wonderful-I-Think-I'm-So-Good-Looking-Other-Half.

Ugh. *shudder*. I swoop down lower, and see everyone is in a circle on the yard. Weird...

And their laughing. With Dylan. Max stands up and heads inside. I land on the yard, and fly through the door, since that is the only way to get in, besides using a ladder if you don't have wings.

MAX POV

Everyone crashes through the door at once, landing in the floor. Gazzy bumps in to Iggy, who tumbles into Dylan, who trips on to Nudge, who falls on to Angel, who lands on me. And then we are all on the floor.

And of course, AFTER all of that, Fang flies gracefully through the door, sneering at us. Sometimes I hate him. But not more than I hate Dylan. Ugh. *shudder*. Angel looks at me and laughs. I send her a questioning look, and then remember she can read minds. Oh yeah.

"Ok. One rule Dylan. You are NOT, and I repeat NOT, allowed to be even near Fang without me there. Got it? I don't want any repeats of last time", I cringe, and then glare it him. All CAPS on not had to works. He nods. "Sorry-", He starts and I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it", I snarl, and stomp up the stairs. And then I remember what I just said. "Oh yeah. Fang, you're coming with me."

FANG POV:

"Here comes the hurricane", I mutter to Iggy, and sneak up behind Max. He laughs and Dylan turns around. "What?", He asks. "Nothing", Me and Iggy both mutter at the same time.

Max POV:

"Fang!", I snap, and then turn around and he's following me. Oh. Iggy snickers.

AN:

Me: YAY! CHAPTER 2!  
>SORRY I LIKE THE CAPS LOCK! IT IS FUN!<br>Fang: WELL I DON'T. *turns it off* There. Much better.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: REVIEW AND READ PLEASE!(even though I think its the other way around!)\

* * *

><p><em>And I wanna moment to be real,<em>

_Wanna touch things, I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong._

_And how, can the World want me to change,_

_There the one's that stay the same,_

_They don't know me._

_Cause I'm not here..._

_-**I'm still here, The GooGoo dolls. (treasure island)**_

__MAX POV

Fang slowly followed me upstairs. "WHY IS DYLAN HERE!", I huffed loudly. VERY loudly. Fang rubbed his ears. "Jeez, I don't know. I don't like him either."

"Sorry. That was loud", I apoligized. "Oh yeah it was!", He sneered. I smacked him. Not HARD, you idiots. Well ok. KIND OF hard. Sorta. "Ow!", He accused me.

DYLAN POV

I sat on the couch. "Iggy, can you make dinner already?", The little one stated. Which one is Iggy? I watched in clear disbelief as THE BLIND one got up and started cooking. "What is he doing?", I asked the small one. "Oh he is cooking. Why?", She asked. "BECAUSE HE IS BLIND?", I said, as if it was not obvious. "Yeah, duh. By the way, my name is Angel, not 'small one', or 'little one'. Its just Angel.", I looked at her in, once again, clear disbelief. What?It was like she read my mind! "And yes, I can read minds", She stated, as if she was saying, Oh look, the sky is blue. Like it was totally normal. She picked up her dog and- "His name is Total, not 'dog'", She turned on her heel, and walked in to the kitchen. The do-TOTAL, jumped up on the couch and talked. "Yeah. Its Total. Not Dog", He smirked-Wait can dogs smirk? I have no idea. It looked like a smirk. But I am not sure.

"He has human emotions", The lit-Angel stated, once again reading my mind. Oh gosh, I am either going insane, or becoming like one of the flock. For them, it is totally normal for a girl to read minds, a blind guy to cook, and a dog to talk. What else is new?

Angel POV

I laughed so hard inside my head. Dylan was so astonished by everything, Total, Me, Iggy. It was just so funny! He was like 'What?'

I usually try to stay out of Dylan's head. He thinks some pretty strange stuff...

Nudge's POV

"Dylan really didn't know your name, or Total's name, or that Total can talk, and Iggy can cook, and you can read minds, and like, persuade people to do stuff, like those whale things and the M-Geeks, oh that was funny! Your were like, go away, and they were like O.K. In like a weird roboty voice and-" I was cut off by a laughing Angel. "No Nudge, he didn't. And you say 'like' A LOT" I sheepishly smiled, and Angel continued to laugh. "Sorry- Oh yeah, Iggy tells me to stop talking ALL THE TIME! He is like-Oops! Sorry- He says like-I did it again!- Anyway, Iggy SAYS 'Nudge, your making my ears bleed!' And then I am li-I mean and then I SAY 'Sorry'-" I was cut off again by Angel. "Nudge, I think I got the point", She laughed and walked away grinning.

"So Dylan, do you know my name? If you don't, well its Nudge. Max doesn't like you. Neither does Fang. Neither does Iggy, or Gazzy, or Total...or Me really. Sorry. Your just all like 'Fang, go away, la la la la la' and then Max is like 'Boohoo' and Your like 'Hello Maxie' and then she is like 'STOP CALLING ME MAXIE' and your like, 'Jeez, sorry' and-Well anyway, before I said all of that, did you know my name?"

He looked at me like I was insane. "Y-you just said ALL that, without taking a breath", He said slowly. "Woah", He looked at me weirdly. "Yeah, Fang says that too. Fang doesn't talk alot, if you haven't noticed. But thats cool. I mean I don't really care, so I talk more, its like 'Hey', and thats all Fang has like ever said to JUST me. Oh actually one time he was like 'Nudge be quiet' Oh yeah and another time he was like 'Jeez, you can stop talking now' Which is like, a really, like, long sentence for Fang. Because he like, never says anything. Oh wait, I already like, said that, didn't I?"

Dylan stared at me again, and just shook his head and said, "Ok..", and then walked away. I don't think he was even listening.

MAX POV:

I stood on the stairs long enough to hear Nudge rambling away to Angel, and then Dylan. Man, that girl talks, A LOT. By the time I sit on the couch, Nudge is saying something about how quiet Fang is. Dylan mumbles a very confused "Ok..", to Nudge, and sits beside me on the couch. I immediately get up, and switch to sitting by a grinning Angel.

FANG POV:

**Fangs ****Blog****:**

**You ****are ****vistor ****number****: 145,098.**

**I****'****m ****not ****telling****, ****Colorado****. **

Hi again. Oh the stat thing, just began working last week. So I promise, It is higher than whatever number is up (for SOME mysterious reason) is STILL HERE. Which means crap for me. I mean he thinks he is so perfect! And he sings? WTH? Singing? Oh, so scary! A singing, dancing, bird-kid! AHH!(If you didn't catch that, note the sarcasm)

Max is SO MAD. She has volunteered herself to keep Dylan(The singing, dancing bird-kid) away from Me(The amazing, silent, fighting bird-kid).And lucky me, Max as completely forgiven me for leaving. Well I mean, it HAS been like 7 months since I got back. For the first 2 months, she HATED my guts. Literally. She HATED ME. Told me to go back to 'Amazing Maya' Her words, not mine. Sure, they look alike, but Maya is no Max.

Fly on,

A very irritated Fang.

* * *

><p>I finish writing, and Dylans waiting outside the door. "Fang, I have to talk to you", He says.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: *gasp* CLIFFIE!<p>

Fang: HOORAY!-boo.

Me: No need to be so negitive.

Fang: *snorts* No need at all. Oh right. DYLAN IS ABOUT TO TELL ME SOMETHING!

Me: So?

Fang: LAST TINE HE 'TOLD ME SOMETHING' I HAD TO LEAVE MAX! AND THE FLOCK!

Me: And I hate him for it. So great, we are on the same page.

Fang: *exasperated sigh*

Me: BYE GUYS!


End file.
